


Bed Time Stories

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka entertains children, just not always in the way he'd prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community theavatar100, and winner of the prompt for week 98# using "tell me a story"

* * *

           It was a simple truth that children were attracted to Sokka. He wasn't sure what it was – whether they related to him or they found him entertaining, but either way the fact of the matter was that when he saw his sister and her husband and their children, the two girls were attached to him at the hip for the entirety of the visit.   
   
           Not that he minded – they were cute kids, and they entertained him just as much as he them. The faces they made when he told them stories were hilarious and Sokka was constantly combing through his memory for the next tale to tell to his little nieces, just to hear their surprised gasps and excited squeals.  
   
           And Sokka had some _good_ stories – he was a warrior who'd lived through the war, who'd taken on the rebel Jet and who'd fought the Dai Lee and who'd even invaded the Fire Nation itself. His nieces adored him, and more than once declared that they wanted to grow up and be just like their Uncle Sokka.   
   
           He was therefore more than a little dismayed when, upon their most recent visit, he learned that he was not the only one who enjoyed telling the girls stories.  
   
           They were in their pajamas, waiting expectantly for him when he entered the room and sat on the floor with him. "What story do we want to hear tonight?" he queried.   
   
To his eternal surprise instead of exclamations of "Tell us about the drill!" or "Tell us about the rampaging saber-toothed moon lion!" the response he received was enough to leave Sokka speechless and make Katara cry with laughter.   
   
"Tell us about the time Aunt Suki made you wear a dress!"

* * *


End file.
